Alive
by vipbana615
Summary: Harry had miraculously survived spell of death cast by Voldemort, and since the defeat of the Dark Lord, he had been living without any concerns. Yet, there was still something that mattered to him a lot. That was something, which made him uncertain about his life without them next to him. He made a decision, which could cause wrong fate, or even worse…
1. Prologue

As Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest, the leaves started to rustle under his shoes. It was midnight, and the only light that brightened Harry's way were the stars sparkling in the dark sky. The wind howled fiercely as though warning him about what lay ahead. Harry, who didn't appear to even notice the crazy wind, took out his wand, and whispered, "Lumos".

A small light came out from the tip of his wand as he cast the spell. Using the light to lead him deeper into the forest, he continued his journey.

After about ten minutes of lonely walking, Harry stood still. A sudden flash of uncertainty crossed his face, but just as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. He couldn't stand it anymore without them; he had waited too long for the ones who he loved so much.

He lowered his wand, opened his mouth, but was cut off by a sudden voice coming from the endless darkness: "Are you _sure_ you are going to do this, Potter?"

Harry flinched, and turned his head to where the voice came from. The blond hair, slickly styled back could only belong to one person. His nemesis Draco Malfoy.

 _He's not supposed to be here._ Harry, who hadn't expected to see anybody, let alone Draco Malfoy, was shocked. He had made sure to keep it all a secret. _How did he know that I was going to be here?_ Calmly, Harry tried to plaster on an innocent look. The truth was, why Malfoy was there, he had no idea.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy. You have nothing to do with this." Harry snapped at him. He had no choice. If the heir of Malfoy knew everything that Harry planned to do, there would be no point in hiding it from him. With that thought in mind, he decided to let Draco see him clearly. Then he bent down, and looked around as if to spot something unusual. A few minutes later, with a certain expression of disappointment on his face, Harry stood up, stretched his arm forward, and started to recite, "Accio Re-". However, the Boy-Who-Lived never managed to finish the spell, as his nemesis tumbled into him, hard enough to make Harry fall on the ground, gasping for breath. The sensation of the cold forest floor reminded him of that awful time after Voldemort had cast "Avada Kedavara." With a shudder Harry stood up, only to point his wand at Malfoy and glare at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harry shouted. He kept his wand pointed at Malfoy, ready to cast a spell, in case he was about to be attacked again. However, it proved unnecessary because Draco, who hadn't made a sound since he bumped into Harry, was rolling on the ground trying to soothe the pain from tackling Harry.

The silence between Harry and Draco stretched between them until the latter broke it. "Let's make a deal, Potter," he managed to pant. He was still having trouble speaking properly, because of their earlier collsion. "I'll help you find what you are looking for, and in return…" He paused for dramatic effect, while Harry rolled his eyes. Draco had always been one for dramatics. "You'll give me one thing." And with that Malfoy, using a tree to help him, stood up and faced his rival. On the outside Harry was calm, but his inner emotions were anything but. How on earth had Malfoy figured out what he wanted? The only way he had managed to avoid all attempts to stop him, was that he never told anybody. He realized that to get what he wanted, he would have to trust Draco. But was it worth it? He wanted them to come back and stay with him. And the he realized that no matter the costs, he would do anything in his power to be with them again. After all, he supposed it could be worse.

Then, surprising everyone including himself, he continued his trip to the most dense part of the forest, without uttering so a single sound. Finally, when he reached the location he had been looking for he said, "It's no secret that I don't trust you, Malfoy, so why are you helping me? You don't even get any benefits from this."

Malfoy slowly turned around and faced Harry. His face was a blank mask except his eyes shone with something. Possibly amusement?

"So, you are considering accepting my suggestion, oh great Potter," Malfoy snarled. "Idiot Gryffindor, you are not the only one who will also get advantage from getting a dead to life."


	2. Suspcion Arroused

A few weeks ago…

"James, Albus and Lily, will you please stop running around?"

Where the Potter family lived, the squealing sounds of three children, was scaring neighbors out. The fact that it was snowing outside made it perfect weather for Christmas Eve. The two wizards and their sister, the children of the hero of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, and his wife, Ginny Weasley, were spending there holidays in their house, instead of Hogwarts a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were going to spend the rest of the holidays with the members of Order of Phoenix, including the Weasleys, and Ted.

"Albus, will please go tell your Dad that we are going to leave in less than 5 minutes?" their Mom, Ginny asked. She was packing their trunks to be ready to stay in 12 Grimmuald Place for the rest of the holidays. But of course, she wasn't packing them all by herself. She was whipping her wand around, and the trunk itself packed everything they needed.

"Why me?" Albus muttered. He was sitting on a chair, tired of running around. "You can call either James or Lily, I'm busy right now!"

By the look of it, Albus really looked busy. He was holding his wand (Phoenix tail, 2 feet long, Oak wood), a book (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) opened on his lap, doodling on a page about Dragons. James and Lily giggled as Ginny shot Albus her infamous _don't-make-trouble-with-this_ look, and eventually, he went upstairs to call his Dad.

As Albus went upstairs to tell his Dad about their departure in less than 5 minutes, he was a bit concerned. His Dad has been weird recently. He sometimes looked into the broken piece of a mirror and sighed. Sometimes, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and a piece parchment, which looked quite old, after he stared them for a while; he stormed out of the house. Albus wanted to know what was troubling his Dad; he couldn't see why Dad was being so nervous when he didn't need to be troubled or concerned about anything.

Deep in thought, he arrived by his Dad's room before long. He hesitated the moment he grabbed doorknob. Whatever his Dad was thinking about, Albus knew that it wasn't a good thing. Albus would do everything for him to solve the problem, no matter what it cost him.

Albus clenched his fist, knocked on the door three times, and waited for his Dad to call him inside.


	3. Trouble

3.

"Come in", a voice came from inside of the room. Albus hurriedly opened the door and went into the room. He always liked to go into his Dad's room. There were lots of bookshelves in front of every single wall, having leather-bounded books mainly about spells, or his old books he owned when he was in Hogwarts. One of the walls was a huge window, which could be seen even at the doorway, whenever you come into the door, you could see beautiful view of town. In front of window, there was an old writing desk made of oak, lots of documents and some magical devices on the desk. His Dad, Harry James Potter was sitting on the chair, reading a book, named 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. _Why is he reading this book?_ "Dad, we are going to leave in less than 3 minutes now", said Albus. He gazed at his Dad, waiting for him to say something. But he said nothing; instead, he was paying all his attentions to the book chapter he was reading, 'The Tale of Three Brothers'. "Uh, Dad? We don't have much time now, we might be late."

As Albus tried again, Harry finally looked up at his son, startled of sudden appearance of his son, which made Albus feel nervous. Albus stared right at his Dad's eyes. _They're also green as mine. He looks just like me._ Albus was glad that he was the most alike person to his Dad, with green eyes, jet-black hair and slim face.

"Ah, all right, Albus. Thank you for telling me, and I'm sorry not answering at the first time. I was just too lost in my thoughts," said Harry. He then reached out his arm and put his hand on Albus' shoulder as if he was reassuring him that Harry was okay. But Albus could know that his Dad was lying. He could sense dread in his voice, with both worriedness and tiredness in his clear green eyes. "What's wrong, Albus? You seem like you haven't slept for a year. Is there anything bothering you?"

"Nothing, Dad. It's just… Dad, can I ask you something?" He stared directly at his Dad's eyes again. But this time, Albus forced himself not to be looked too afraid. At least he didn't have a reason to be nervous, since he was just going to ask a simple question. "Is there anything troubling you instead?"

Exactly like Albus expected, his Dad looked a bit taken back. Suddenly, there was a certain expression on his face, which only lasted for a second. _Was it fear?_ Even though Albus barely had a chance to see Harry's expression, he could guess that it wasn't pleasant at all. "Why do you think so, Albus?" A cold shiver tickled Albus' back as his Dad stared at him in silent. Did he make any mistake of asking it?

"Don't worry, Albus", his Dad at last answered with a sigh that made Albus feel uneasy. "Nothing is troubling me. It's just… Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore. Now, we spent more than 5 minutes talking, your Mom will not be pleased. Let's go downstairs and get ready."

This didn't answer all the questions Albus had.


End file.
